Al'ar
Al'ar ' is the first seen boss of the Eye in Tempest Keep. She is Kael'thas Sunstrider's phoenix and pet. This boss is more often than not skipped at first and attempted after Void Reaver because of Void Reaver's lesser difficulty. A number of players have stated that Al'ar is female, though no official evidence is apparent, and Al'ar is labelled as the Pheonix God, not the Pheonix Goddess. Abilities Both Phases *'Flame Buffet: Stackable debuff incurred every 1.5s that causes 2000 fire damage and increases fire damage taken by 10% per debuff. Cannot be avoided by line of sight. This is only cast if no player is within melee range Sometimes Al'ar will cast Flame Buffet even if there is a tank in melee range. If this happens, your tank should move forward and quickly back into position to fix the bug. Phase 1 *'Fire Quill': Every now and then, Al'ar will fly to the center of the room and nuke the upper platform and the outer part of the ramps for a few seconds. Anyone who stands on the platform at that time or is still in mid-air will receive huge amounts of fire damage, which will lead to certain death if they do not reach the ground fast. Unknown cooldown Phase 2 * Rebirth: When she is killed the first time, Al'ar uses Rebirth to resurrect herself and start phase II. She also uses this ability after a Dive Bomb, and spawns at the spot where the meteor hit a few seconds after the impact. Knockback across the room on players within a few yards. *'Dive Bomb': Al'ar will throw a random, single target meteor that deals 5000 fire damage (can be partially resisted), and summons two Phoenix Adds. 30 second cooldown *'Rebirth': AoE fire knockback dealing roughly 5000 fire damage. This occurs a few seconds after Dive Bomb, in the same location where the Dive Bomb hit. *'Flame Patch': Burning patches spawn on top of players, which do a considerable amount of fire damage (~3000 per tick); these areas must be immediately vacated. *'Melt Armour': Targets armour is reduced by 80% for 60 seconds, tanks must taunt immediately when this happens. 60s cooldown *'Enrage': Al'ar will enrage 10 minutes after the start of phase II. The enrage will wipe the raid within a matter of seconds. Adds * One add is summoned every time Al'ar switches position on phase I, and two are summoned every time he uses Dive Bomb in phase II. * Hit for ~1500 damage. * ~70,000 health. * Each time an add is destroyed in Phase II, Al'ar's health is drained by 3 percent, relative to his current health points. * Ember Blast: Inflicts 7000 fire damage, knock back, and an additional 1000 physical damage when close to the death of one of Al'ar's Phoenix adds. * They are immune to Polymorph and Fear but not to stunning effects. Strategy This is a heavy mobility fight. Contrary to popular belief, no amount of fire resistance is generally needed for the fight. It may help certain individuals (eg. the tank that handles the Embers) but you should avoid sacrificing more important statistics. Fire protection potions are helpful if their use is timed properly. Phase I Phase I is straightforward. Al'ar will always fly to the left ramp when pulled. A tank needs to wait there to avoid Flame Buffet. During this phase it is impossible to draw aggro at range; like Ragnaros, Al'ar will not aggro on people outside melee range. Melee can draw aggro from tanks, however. Al'ar spends around 30 seconds on each platform, then moves on to the next, flying clockwise (W, NW, NE, E, repeat). Tanks should stay on the edge of their platform to maintain line of sight with the healers. Two tanks is enough for this simple rotation, but three makes it easier to react to Flame Quill. Adds Al'ar will summon an add every time she switches position. This add spawns at the very position she just left. The adds need to be off-tanked away from the rest of the raid and DPS'd down as soon as possible to keep the total number of spawned adds to a minimum. The adds do not deal much damage but explode on death for a significant amount of fire damage (healers should be prepared to respond as the adds approach death). They are immune to crowd control. The adds will generally fly to the healers, particularly if a paladin keeps Righteous Fury up; have an off-tank waiting downstairs to pick them up. It is usually a good idea to have the melee DPS take care of these adds, since they can't move fast enough to keep steady DPS on the boss herself, but be very careful with the explosions. Note that these adds can be stunned, and a useful technique is for a rogue to save up 5 combo points, wait for the add to get low on health (around 4%), stun the add while everyone else moves away, and then use Cloak of Shadows and finish off the add. Flame Quill Every now and then, when she leaves a platform, Al'ar will fly to the center of the room and do what seems to be a whirlwind animation. This signifies that she is using her Flame Quill ability. Every person in the raid needs to be aware and jump down from the upper platform, especially the tanks, since anyone left there will take 6-8k fire damage per second. Unobservant tanks will be killed very quickly by this ability, most likely causing a wipe (if no soulstone was set). So whenever she is about to leave a platform, rotate the camera appropriately to keep an eye on her. Don't just run blindly to the next platform, wait a bit to see where exactly she goes next. Once the Quill ends, Al'ar will land on platform 1 or 4. One tank needs to be positioned on each side, at the base of the ramp, prepared to melee her before she does more than two buffets. Intercept is useful. A third tank can be helpful here; if you have only two tanks, and both are on the same side of the room as Al'ar leaves her platform to Quill, they may have trouble getting to Al'ar if she lands on the platform on the other side of the room. Priests can summon their shadow fiend up to Al'ar if the tank is having trouble getting to him in time to minimize buffets. Between handling adds and avoiding the Flame Quill, heavy DPS needs to be put out on the boss. In an ideal scenario, Al'ar should die within 2-3 flight cycles. Keeping the Adds Alternatively, you can "save" the phase 1 adds for phase two (when the enrage timer becomes important). Have melee bring each add to 10% and have a warrior spam Demoralising Shout and Thunderclap. The tank will have about 10 adds on him by the end. The damage is difficult to heal through, but not dangerous if the healers pay attention. Once Al'ar has respawned at the start of phase 2, use AoE to kill all the adds simultaneously, and she will lose about 20%~ of her hp instantly. The add tank will usually be knocked away by the first explosion and should not take damage from any of the others; however it is possible to be hit by several and killed. Therefore, it is sensible to Soulstone him. The add tank could also use a Major Fire Protection Potion before the first add explodes, to avoid high peak damage. Phase II Phase II begins right after Al'ar reaches 0%. At this point she will vanish and reappear roughly at the center of the room where she will cast a powerful AoE knockback with fire damage. After this, she must be immediately tanked or she will start casting her flame buffets once again. Although Phase II is an aggro wipe, if not picked up immediately she'll begin attacking healers and DPS classes. In case there are still some adds up from phase I, raid should focus on getting them down as soon as possible, preferably before Al'ar takes flight. Other than that, phase II is all about survivability. Melee DPS should focus on the boss, while ranged DPS focuses on the adds. Al'ar will generally spend time being tanked on the ground and taking flight approximately every 45 seconds. She will continue to spawn an add on every switch that needs to be off-tanked and killed by ranged DPS (mages/locks/hunters etc). Each time an add dies, Al'ar will lose 3% of her health if she is not currently casting Dive Bomb. While being on the ground, she will occasionally spawn flame patches on random people that work in a similar fashion to void zones. People need to be aware and move away from the fire trails as soon as possible. Moreover, she can charge people for 5000 damage leaving them momentarily stunned and also has a "Melt Armor" debuff that she likes to put on the current MT (which means that tank switching is essential once this happens). While most boss mods will announce when "Melt Armor" is cast and its cool down it will be beneficial to many to announce this over Vent or Teamspeak. Healers must be ready to change targets when needed. Last but not least, while airborne, she will cast a meteor on a seemingly random target. The meteor does about ~5000 fire damage on a single target and should be survivable. Using consumables/abilities that can mitigate this sort of damage (fire protection potions, ice barrier, mana shield, barkskin etc) is also recommended. People should be aware of the fact that Al'ar spawns where the meteor hit the ground along with two adds and your raid should move away from that spot as soon as possible. Failure to do so, will result in them being knocked across the room, taking both fire damage and potentially some falling damage. Note: Everyone should stay off the ramps in the room completely, if Al'ar targets a person for Dive Bomb while they are on the ramps, Al'ar will evade glitch and go back to full health. Loot Notes * In patch 2.3 Meteor ability has been renamed to 'Dive Bomb' (https://www.wow-europe.com/en/patchnotes/patch-230.html) Movies External links Bosskillers WoWDBU (French tactic) Category:Fire Elementals Category:Bosses Al'ar